


Before Class Activities

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Because he can, Kakashi being Kakashi, M/M, Sillyness, and making Iruka's life difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi decides to spend his morning bothering Iruka before class at the Academy is due to start.Kiss: Collarbone Kiss
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Before Class Activities

Five minutes until class was supposed to start, and Iruka was nowhere near being ready. He still had to water his lavender plant, organize his desk and write his lesson plan on the board so that the kids could walk in and know right away what they would be doing that day. 

Unfortunately for him there was something impeding him from finishing his morning tasks, and that something was one Hatake Kakashi. 

Determined to make Iruka’s life as difficult as possible, Kakashi had shown up in the classroom just after Iruka arrived and proceeded to do everything that he could to prevent Iruka from finishing his morning duties.

Which had led Iruka to his current situation. Sitting on top of his desk, uniform jacket open and Kakashi’s mouth peppering his chin and neck with tender kisses. A situation he wouldn’t complain about finding himself in if his students weren’t due to show up within the next five minutes.

“Kakashi,” another kiss placed gently against his neck turned the annoyed tone he was trying to use, into a soft whimper. Something that he knew would have no power in making Kakashi stop his current assault. “I have things I have to do.”

“‘Things’ is a pretty loose term,” The Copy-Nin murmured against his skin. “What kind of ‘things’ do you have to do, Sensei? Are they actually important, or can you do them when your gremlins are here?”

“I told you to stop calling them that,” He managed to flick Kakahsi’s ear gently before another kiss carefully placed against his chin short circuited his brain. “They’re not...they’re my students.”

“Still gremlins,” this time when he went to flick Kakashi’s ear, his hand was caught mid was and carefully moved back down to the desk. “Always giving you a headache. You never stop complaining about the things they do to make your life hectic.”

“Which is supposed to stay between you and me,” Iruka huffed “now have you gotten enough of your morning kisses? They’ll be here any moment.”

“I’ll know when they get here, Iruka. Relax.” Well he was fully aware of Kakashi’s ability to sense people nearby, it didn’t help Iruka’s nerves at all. One more slip up on either of their parts and the pair would be caught in an extremely compromising position that he wasn’t sure he would be able to explain to his students or their parents.

Scratch that. He certainly wasn’t going to explain it to their parents. The last thing Iruka needed in his life was Shikaku Nara laughing his ass off at him because his son caught him in the middle of getting kissed to death by Hatake Kakashi. He’d never live it down. 

“Kakashi…” this time he whined. A sure fire way to get the Jonin to listen to him. “Please. I really need to finish my morning duties.”

For the first time since he had arrived, Kakashi stopped. He didn’t move from his spot, mouth hovering over Iruka’s neck and hands resting on either side of his ass on the desk, but he stopped. That was something at least.

“If i don’t finish my duties, the kids will know something is up and i’ll spend the first half hour of today trying to get them to stop asking me questions about why nothing is done. You call them gremlins but i don’t think you fully understand how bad they can be,” Still Kakashi didn’t move, but his eyes were locked on Iruka’s, waiting for him to continue. “If you let me finish my duties i can make it up to you later tonight.”

A promise that Kakashi knew very well Iruka would keep. He had never failed to give Kakashi what he wanted when he could, and he wasn’t about to start now. 

“Fine…” one hand came up from the desk, fingers curling under the fabric of Iruka’s blue undershirt and pulling it down just enough to expose a small portion of his chest “they’re here anyways.”

With that said Kakashi leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Iruka’s collarbone, smiling when the Chunin started to sputter and disappearing in a puff of smoke just as the doors to Iruka’s classroom slid open.

“Sensei?” Iruka groaned when he heard Naruto’s voice. “Are you ok?”

He was going to kill Kakashi. When this day was over he was going to commit murder and the reprocusions were going to be worth it because there was nothing in this world that could save him from the questions he saw brewing in Naruto’s head as soon as he looked over at him. 


End file.
